Aromatic compounds having a two-dimensionally spreading π-conjugating system, and heterocyclic compounds having a hetero atom have been recently utilized in various types of electronic devices while taking advantage of emission characteristics and electron and hole transport characteristics thereof. For instance, organic electroluminescent devices are broadly classified into a polymer-based device using a π-conjugating system and a low molecular weight material-based device where individual layers imparted with functional properties are built up. Especially, with low molecular weight materials, carrier mobility and fluorescence emission characteristic are required, which has, in turn, required optional changes in bandgap in the course of development of derivatives. Because of the importance of film properties, these materials have been essentially required to form a stable amorphous film (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1; Non-Patent Document 2; Non-Patent Document 3; and Patent Document 1).
In cells, the control in the oxidation and reduction potential of compound is required (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 4). The electrode active materials used for cells should have such a relation with an electrolytic solution that an oxidation-reduction potential is within a decomposition voltage of an electrolytic solution, and thus, the control of the oxidation-reduction potential is an important problem to solve.
With respect to semiconducting characteristics, studies have been generally made on π-conjugating polymers so as to achieve narrow bandgapping. Usually, π-conjugating polymers are insoluble in solvent and are difficult to handle, with a difficulty in structural control. For another measure of narrowing a bandgap, there is known a method of two-dimensionally spreading a π-conjugating system (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 5 and Non-Patent Document 6). These materials used for this method are also insoluble and infusible and are thus difficult to handle. Ordinary conjugating polymers behave as an impurity semiconductor by doping, with a difficult in stably preparing p-type and n-type semiconductors from one material.                Non-Patent Document 1: Polymer, the United Kingdom, 1983, Vol. 24, P. 748        Non-Patent Document 2: Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, 1986, Vol. 25, P. 773        Non-Patent Document 3: Applied Physics Letters, United States of America, 1987, Vol. 51, p. 913        Non-Patent Document 4: Electrochemistry and Industrial Physicochemistry, 1986, Vol. 54, p. 306        Non-Patent Document 5: Synthetic Meals, the United States of America, 1995, Vol. 69, p. 599-600        Non-Patent Document 6: Journal of the American Chemical Society, the United States of America, 1995, Vol. 177, No. 25, p. 6791-6792        Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,429        